


The Adventures of the F1 Lifeguards

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Beaches, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Gen, Lifeguards, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Daniel helps a handsome Dutchman with a rather nasty jellyfish sting, Kimi is suddenly all too eager to train the new rookie Sebastian; and Jenson tries to impress a Spaniard.(More pairings and drivers to be added later)





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watched a little too much Bondi Rescue and this happened :D  
> More pairings and drivers will be added later :3  
> Tell me which drivers and pairing that should be :D

Day 1

“Morning!” Daniel called out with a wide grin as he entered the tower. Jenson looked over his shoulder and smiled as well.

“Early as always.” he said. Daniel shrugged, placing his back in one of the small lockers before joining Jenson at the window, looking out over the beach.

“Not very busy yet.” Daniel remarked. Jense shook his head.

“No, but the weather isn’t going to be all that great either, so I guess we’re in for a slow day.” he explained. Daniel sighed, slumping down in one of the chairs. 

“Is Kimi in today?” he asked. Jenson nodded.

“Mhmm, he’s patrolling down the East side with the rookie.” he said with a smirk. Daniel chuckled and shook his head.

“We should tell him to get his head out of his arse and just ask Seb out.” he remarked. Jenson nodded. Ever since the bubbly German had come to work with them, Kimi had been more active than ever, even volunteering to train the rookie, which he had always hated before that. Suddenly, Jenson groaned.

“I swear to god that guy has been teasing me all week.” he huffed, pointing at a man who was putting down his towel near to the tower, in perfect view for the lifeguards. He was tanned and had a wild mop of dark hair, his bright, papaya coloured swimming trunks tight around his ass as he bend over to straighten his towel.

“I didn’t know you had a thing for Spaniards” Dan chuckled.

“He’s Spanish?” Jenson asked a little too eagerly. Daniel shrugged.

“He looks rather Spanish.” Jenson hummed, eyes not leaving the man.

“Maybe you should go check if he brought sunscreen?” Daniel said with a grin. Jenson nodded, patting Dan’s shoulder.

“I think I better do that, don’t want him to burn, right?” he said with a wink before sauntering down the stairs. 

Daniel watched amusedly as Jenson approached the man, he had laid down on his stomach, bracing himself on his elbows. Jenson knelt down next to him and asked something to which the Spaniard grinned, showing him a bottle of sunscreen. Jenson nodded and moved to stand up, but the man grabbed his wrist, pushing his sunglasses up and batting his lashes as he gestured to his back. Daniel barked out a laugh at the slight blush he could see on Jenson’s face as the Brit took some of the sunscreen and started spreading it over the man’s back.

“Morning.” Daniel’s fits of giggles were rudely interrupted by Kimi and Sebastian. Daniel had not heard them come in and let out a surprised yelp that even his Finnish colleague smiled over. 

“What are you looking at?” Sebastian asked curiously, wandering over, Kim following after him.

“I’m watching Jenson trying to flirt with a Spaniard, or rather, the Spaniard trying to flirt with Jenson while Jenson is blushing.” Daniel explained, giggling some more. 

“E-excuse me…” someone suddenly called out at the door. Daniel turned and took in a sharp breath when he saw a young man leaning against the doorframe, an arm wrapped over his stomach. Daniel rushed over and steadied him as he almost toppled over. He was maybe a couple of years younger than Daniel, with pouty lips and large blue eyes that were slightly unfocused in pain.

“Hurts.” the man choked out, not moving his arm away from his stomach as Daniel guided him over to the bed in the corner. Kimi moved after them with the first aid kit. 

“What’s your name?” Daniel asked gently, trying to pry the man’s arm away from his stomach.

“M-max.” the frightened man told him, allowing Daniel to move his arm. The skin of his stomach was swollen and red, with angry white stripes crossing the area.

“Bluebottle.” Sebastian mumbled. Kimi nodded. 

“Go get ice Seb.” Kimi ordered, placing the first aid kit down on the ground.

“It’s gonna be alright Max.” Daniel soothed, squeezing the man’s shoulder. “I know it hurts, but it will go away.” he said as Seb handed him the bag of ice. Max nodded, his eyes still wide.

“Lay down.” Kimi gruffly said as Daniel wrapped a towel around the ice. Max did as he was told, eyeing Daniel a little frightenedly as the Aussie pressed the ice against his stomach.

“Easy, this will soothe the pain a little okay?” Daniel said softly, brushing some of the man’s wet hair from his forehead. Max nodded before squeezing his eyes shut, biting his lip to keep in a whimper. Kimi pushed a stool over to the bed so Daniel could sit down. Daniel did so and took Max’s hand, allowing him to hold on.

“Are you here on your own?” Daniel asked, rubbing circles over the back of Max’s hand with his thumb. Max opened his eyes and nodded.

“I’m on internship here in the city, had the day off.” he mumbled, voice still shaking slightly. Daniel hummed in acknowledgement.

“Is there anyone we can call for you?” he asked. Max shook his head.

“I don’t really know anyone here.” he admitted. He shifted a little and winched at the pain on his stomach, biting his bottom lip to keep in any sound. Daniel nodded.

“It’s alright, believe me, I know it hurts.” Daniel said softly. “We all know.” he said, glancing at Seb, who stood behind him, and Kimi, who had wandered over to the window again. Both men nodded and Seb pulled a sympathetic face.

“Bluebottles are real devils.” the German said. 

Suddenly, Jenson limped into the tower, his arm of the shoulders of the Spaniard he had been trying to whoo. 

“What the fuck did you do?” Kimi asked, moving over to help Jenson to one of the chairs. The Spaniard chuckled, squeezing Jenson’s shoulder fondly.

“You called him on the… eh…” he gestured to the walkie-talkie Jenson had strapped to one of the belt loops of his shorts. 

“Walkie-talkie.” Jenson added when the Spaniard wrinkled up his nose in frustration.

“So! Talkie-walkie!” no one had the heart to correct him and he continued to speak. “You called him and he ran back, but stepped into a hole and hurt his foot.” the man finished with a chuckle. Jenson gave the group a sheepish smile.

“Whoops.” he just said, biting his lip as he moved his toes. Kimi let out the deepest sigh humanly possible and moved away to get more ice, throwing the bag in Jenson’s general direction and smirking when it hit the Brit in the chest.

“I’m Fernando by the way.” the Spaniard said with a smile. Sebastian grinned back.

“I’m Seb, the grumpy one near the window is Kimi, and that’s Daniel next to the bed with Max, who was stung by a bluebottle.” he explained. Fernando frowned a little when he saw the still pained expression on Max’s face before turning to Jenson.

“You’re overreacting.” he deadpanned as the Brit still looked at his ankle with a pout. Daniel laughed.

“I like this one, better not scare him off Jense.” he said with a wink. Fernando blinked in confusion as Jenson glared at the Aussie.

“He’s not really scary.” Fernando said with a small smile.

“Thanks mate.” Jenson said, squeezing Fernando’s hand, which was still on his shoulder. 

Daniel turned back to Max, who seemed to have calmed down a little, a small smile playing on his lips. He looked prettier when he smiled, Daniel decided.

“Better?” he asked. Max nodded.

“Yeah, thanks.” he answered, a small blush on his cheeks. Daniel grinned.

“No problem, it’s my job after all. Let me check if the swelling is going down” he said, lifting the ice of Max’s stomach for a moment. The white marks were still visible, but the swelling had started to go down already. 

“Much better.” Daniel said, brushing his fingers over the skin. When Max did not pull away or show any signs of pain in him doing so, Daniel’s grin widened even more. 

“I’ll put some cream on and then you’re free to go.” he said patting Max’s arm. He got the cream out of the kit and squirted some on his hand.

“This might feel a little cold, okay?” he warned, before gently spreading it over Max’s stomach, feeling him shudder slightly under his touch. 

“There we go.” he said, pulling Max up.

“Thanks again.” Max said softly, also nodding at the other life guards.

“No worries.” Daniel said. Max made for the exit, but Daniel grabbed his wrist.

“Wait, if it starts playing up again, do you have anyone to call for help?” he asked. Max shook his head and shrugged.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine.” he said with a blush. Daniel huffed.

“Here.” he said, grabbing a slip of paper and scribbled his number on it. “If anything happens, you can call me, okay?” he said. Max’s blush returned again but he accepted the paper, smiling tentatively at the Aussie, thanking him before walking down the stairs to the beach again. 

“Good excuse to give a cute guy your number?” Seb said with a grin. Daniel glared half-heartedly, not denying Max had been good-looking. Fernando suddenly grinned and turned to Jenson.

“Better give you my number as well, in case you fall again.” he said with a smirk. Jenson spluttered a little but gave a quick nod. Daniel grinned and threw the Spaniard his pen, wiggling his eyebrows at Jenson as Fernando wrote down his number.

“Better go now, see you around, si?” he said as he handed Jenson the paper, the Brit only nodded dumbly, blushing a deep red as Fernando leaned in to kiss his cheek before sauntering off.

“I’m going out for a patrol of the West beach, anyone coming.” Kimi called out, heading to the door as well.

“I’ll go!” Seb said eagerly, half-running after the Finn.

“They’re oblivious, aren’t they?” Jenson said. Daniel puffed out a laugh.

“They really are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on insta @polymer.f1  
> & for feedback and anonymous requests (in case you for example don't want me to know how dirty minded you are (which can't be worse than me)), please use https://quagswagging.sarahah.com/


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while for me to post it because I wasn't sure I was happy with it.. :p
> 
> Enjoy and more hopefully coming soon!

Day 2

Daniel jogged over the beach, greeting some of the beach goers in process. Sebastian trailed after him, surprising Daniel by how well the rookie could keep up with his pace. Jenson had asked Kimi to stay in the tower with him to go over some new applicants for the lifeguard position, and Sebastian honestly looked a little lost without his Finn.

“So you still like it here?” Daniel asked as the slowed down, watching a group of swimmers in the distance. Sebastian grinned and nodded.

“Absolutely! Much better than my last placing, they only had me around to clean the boards.” Sebastian told him. “And Kimi is willing to explain a lot to me as well, so that helps.” Seb added, his smile softening. Daniel chuckled.

“He likes you, normally he isn’t the nicest guy to the rookies. He trained me as well when I started out, and I can’t say I got the best first impression of him.” Daniel told him with a shrug. Sebastian frowned.

“What do you mean? He’s nice.” the German said. Daniel took note of the blush on Seb’s cheek but didn’t say anything about it..

“He just always complained about how much work it was to train someone. It wasn’t that he wouldn’t help me, he just made sure to show he would rather do something else. But once he realised I wasn’t screwing around and planned on staying here, he warmed up to me, and the other way around.” Daniel explained as they walk back to the tower. Sebastian nodded thoughtfully.

“He must have had a change of heart then. I mean, he’s still very Finnish, but he doesn’t seem to mind me tagging along.” Seb said as they went up the stairs and into the tower. Kimi looked up when they entered and nodded before turning back to the paperwork in front of him with a sigh. Sebastian immediately went over to him and sat down opposite him, tugging some of the stack of paper towards himself to help him, blushing slightly as Kimi actually smiled at him. 

Jenson was near the window, his legs slung onto the table there. He was looking outside with a rather dreamy look on his face and when Daniel followed the Brit’s line of vision, he could see Fernando walking near the shoreline. 

“Still pining over a certain Spaniard, I see?” Daniel said with a smirk, winking at Jenson, who flipped him off immediately. 

“Shut up, go back to saving hot guys from jellyfish stings” he retorded. Daniel rolled his eyes, but chuckled.

“Besides Spaniards parading over the beach to impress you, anything else going on?” he asked. Jenson shrugged.

“Don’t think so, although there is a group of boys there that we need to keep an eye on in case they swim out to far.” he said, pointing to a group of four in the distance. Daniel hummed,

“Perhaps someone should warn them before they do?” he murmured, before turning to Seb and Kimi. “Kimi! Why don’t you go, and take Seb with you. Apparently you have a new found love for training rookies since he’s here.” he said with a bright grin. Kimi narrowed his eyes before putting on his sunglasses and getting up from the table. When he passed Dan, he hit the Aussie’s shoulder a little harder than necessary, making the Aussie.

“Come on Seb.” Kimi muttered, gesturing the German after him. Sebastian followed as Kimi stomped down the stairs and towards the ocean, both man grabbing their boards

“He’s just teasing you.” Sebastian tried to soothe as Kimi was still frowning heavily. Kimi sighed but relaxed.

“I know.”

The reached the water and Kimi put a hand above his eyes to shield them from the sun.

“Shit, I think one of them is in trouble.” Kimi called out when he saw the boys frantically wave at him. Sebastian and Kimi didn’t waste any time, running into the water and jumping onto their boards, paddling over to the group. One of the young man was struggling to hold up a second, while the third was still frantically waving at them, all three of them with panicked look on their faces. 

“It’s okay.” Kimi soothed once they arrived, pulling the obviously hurt boy to his board.  
‘Lie down sweetie.” 

Seb moved to the remaining two, allowing them to clutch on.

The hurt boy let out a whimper as Kimi rolled him onto his stomach, steadying him.

“I’ll get him to the beach, make sure the others get there as well. Call for me if you need help.” Kimi told him, before falling onto his stomach on the board as well, starting on the way back. 

Seb looked at the two wide-eyes boys holding on to his board.

“Can you all still swim?” he asked. They all nodded.

“H-he got a cramp, we didn’t know what to do.” one of them said, a clear French accent to his words. 

“It’s fine, you did good in waving us over. And your friend will be fine, he’s in safe hands.” Seb answered. “Now come on, let’s get you guys to the shore as well.” Sebastian rolled to his stomach on the board again, keeping close to the group as the swam back to the shore, making sure none of them cramped up as well. 

Kimi was already safely back on the sand, trying to calm the panicked boy in front of him.

“It’s okay, breathe.” he said softly, rubbing the boy’s shoulder. “What’s your name?” he asked. 

“C-charles.” the teenager answered with a whimper, coughing out some water.

“It’s alright Charles, you’re safe now.” Kimi said. “Did your leg cramp up?” he asked. Charles nodded, pointing at his right leg. Kimi took his foot.

“Push against my hand, okay?” he said gently. Charles let out a shaky breath and did as he was told, wincing a little at the pull in his muscles. Kimi saw the his bottom lip start to tremble, blue eyes wide, but he was sure it was more because of the scare than the pain in his leg, although cramps could be nasty. 

“It’s alright sweetheart.” Kimi said, letting go for his foot for a moment to squeeze Charles’s shoulder. The young man let out a small sob, wiping at his face. Kimi moved to his side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Charles immediately pressed a little closer, still trembling. 

Seb and the other three teenagers joined them, the German urging them to sit down as well as he fussed over them a little, making sure they were okay. 

“Are you on holiday here?” Seb asked them, his face softening at the way Kimi was still comforting the puppy eyed teenager. A blonde haired boy answered.

“Yes, came here for a couple of weeks, this is our first day here.” he said, reaching over to pat Charles’s shoulder. Kimi tried to move away a little, so he could continue to stretch the cramped muscles in Charles’s leg, but the young man refused to let go. Kimi chuckled a little.

“Seb, can you help him stretch?” Kimi asked. Sebastian nodded, taking Charles’s leg and bending it a couple of times before telling his to press against his hand while Kimi comforted the sniffling teenager.

“Let’s get you guys to the tower, we’ll give you some painkillers that will help relax your muscles.” Kimi said softly, still rubbing the man’s shoulder. “Do you think you can stand?” he asked Charles.

“I-I think so.” Charles decided after a moment. Kimi helped him up, hand on his elbow to steady him as they walked to the tower. Sebastian followed after him with the other boys, a rather surprised look on his face at how gentle Kimi was being.

“We didn’t know he would cramp up like that, otherwise we wouldn’t have gone out so far.” the brown haired boy said, looking a little ashamed.

“It’s fine, those things happen.” Seb said dismissively, winking at him. Both boys looked a little more relieved now. They entered the tower, where Kimi had already guided young Charles over to one of the chairs, fumbling around for some painkillers. Jenson walked over as well, walking over to Seb and the other two boys.

“You lads all okay?” he asked. Both nodded, but were still a little wide eyed..

“What are your names?” Jenson asked as he and Seb gestured for them to sit down as well. 

“I’m Pierre.” The brown haired boy said. “And that’s Stoffel.” he pointed at the blonde boy. 

“And I’m Charles.” Charles shyly spoke up. Kimi handed him the pills and ruffled the boy’s hair with an amused smile. Seb smiled at him, but Kimi immediately looked away. Jenson nodded.

“You all had a bit of a scare out there, didn’t you?” Jenson said sympathetically. The boys nodded, smiling when Jenson ruffled their hair. Before Jenson could say anything else, they were interrupted.

“Jenson! Are you in here?” Fernando suddenly came into the tower. Jenson looked up with a blush as the Spaniard walked over.

“Oh hi Fernando.” he stuttered. Fernando stood in front of him, hands on his hips.

“Why you ignore me, mhm?” he grumbled. Jenson blinked.

“Did not!”

“Did!”

“Did not!” 

“Fine, then go to dinner with me tonight.” Fernando said. Jenson blushed, his mouth opening and closing without words coming out.

“He says yes.” Kimi said with a sigh, before going back to fuss over the young man that was still clutching on to his arm, smiling when Charles giggled at the expression on Jenson’s face. 

Fernando broke out in a grin, walking over to Jenson to press a kiss against his cheek, the Brit still frozen to the spot. 

“See you tonight, si?” he said. Jenson nodded dumbly, his eyes not leaving Fernando until the Spaniard was out the door again.

Just as Fernando walked down the chairs, Daniel came bounding into the tower, grinning when he saw the practically lovestruck expression on Jenson’s face.

“What did I miss?” he said. Sebastian smiled, walking over to the Aussie.

“Fernando asked Jenson out, Jenson forgot how to human and Kimi is absolutely adorable.” Sebastian summarised. Said Brit finally snapped out of it and mumbled some curse words under his breath. Danil turned to Kimi with a curious expression on his once he saw the teenager still clutching on to his.

“I go patrolling the East side for 15 minutes and I miss all of this.” Daniel whined dramatically. 

“Anything happen in the East?” Kimi asked.

“Some lost beach balls and floaties.” he said. Then a small blush came to his cheeks, making all his colleagues watch him in interest. Daniel scratched the side of his nose with another shrug.

“And I saved Max again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on insta @polymer.f1  
> & for feedback and anonymous requests (in case you for example don't want me to know how dirty minded you are (which can't be worse than me)), please use https://quagswagging.sarahah.com/


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a bit longer to update, but I hope it's an okay chapter :)

“And I saved Max again.” 

Daniel didn’t tell them what happened until the next morning, the day before ending in lots of swimmers in trouble because of another wave of jellyfish. Charles, Pierre and Stoffel ended up staying for another hour or so before leaving, Charles hugging Kimi and Seb tightly to thank them. Sebastian grinned a little too brightly as Kimi rubbed Charles back with a fond expression, but the Finn ignored that as good as he could.

The next morning, Jenson immediately approached Dan as the Aussie came in, a curious expression on his face.

“What happened yesterday? With Max I mean?” Jenson asked.

“It’s kinda embarrassing, maybe I shouldn’t…” Daniel started. Seb eagerly hopped closer. 

“Tell us!” he said with an excited grin, sitting down next to Kimi, their shoulders brushing slightly. Daniel hesitated but then nodded.

“Well you see, I was patrolling the East side and saw Max in the water, sorta waving at me as if something was wrong, so I rushed over and eh…” he trailed off again. Kimi sighed.

“Just say it!” His arm was resting on the back of Seb’s chair now, the German unconsciously leaning closer to Kimi’s side. Daniel raised a questioning eyebrow at him but continued.

‘He lost his swimming trunks.” Daniel deadpanned. Jenson snorted.

“How do you lose your swimming trunks?” the Brit asked. Daniel shrugged.

“He said it was a wave, but there were some guys laughing in the distance, so I’m not sure.” he said, a slight flash of anger crossing his face at the thought of those men. Jenson frowned as well.

“If you see them again, tell me, okay?” he said, Dan nodded before continuing his story.

“So yeah I found the trunks, gave them back, scared away those guys from a distance and then Max kissed my cheek as a thank-you, so completely normal day and -” the Aussie rambled, another blush coming to his cheeks. Seb sat up.

“Wait!” he interrupted the rushed words. “Max kissed your cheek?” he asked the flushed Aussie. Daniel gave a quick nod. Kimi scoffed.

“Is only on the cheek.” he said as if it was nothing. Dan’s shoulder sagged a little.

“Yeah, you’re right... Maybe that’s just a Dutch thing and-” 

“Hang on!” Seb interrupted, glaring at the Finn next to him. “A kiss on the cheek would mean nothing to you?” he asked. Kimi just shrugged in return. Seb narrowed his eyes, giving Kimi no time to react before he leaned in and brushed his lips over the Finn’s cheek. Sebastian pulled away and smiled triumphantly when Kimi blushed a deep red. Daniel watched with an amused expression but Kimi glared.

“Oh shut up.” 

~~  
In the afternoon, Kimi and Seb stayed in the tower, the Finn still a little confused after Seb kissed his cheek, while Jenson and Dan did the patrolling of the West side.

Jenson was explaining the Aussie something as they walked, but Daniel suddenly slowed down as if he was waiting for someone to catch up with them.

“Oh, hello Max.” Jenson said with a friendly smile as the Dutchman shyly smiled back. Daniel was practically beaming at him, and Jenson gave him a gentle nudge to try and get the Aussie to calm down. 

They continued walking, Daniel talking to Max while Jenson quietly stayed next to them, not wanting to interrupt their bonding time. 

Someone suddenly linked his hand with Jenson’s, the Brit letting out a surprised yelp.

“Hola!” Fernando said with a grin, giving Jenson’s fingers a gentle squeeze.

“H-hi, sorry you startled me.” Jenson said, sighing deeply to try to calm his rapid heartbeat. Fernando wrinkled his nose up a little.

“Startled?” he asked in confusion. Jenson smiled, relaxing slightly.

“Scared me.” he explained. Fernando nodded in understanding

“Startled.” he repeated to himself with a thoughtful look.

“Them.” Max suddenly said tensely, gesturing to a group in the distance. From the set of Dan’s jaw, Jenson quickly understood those were the guys laughing over Max yesterday. 

Daniel moved to Max’s other side, so the Dutchman was walking in between him and Jenson, and brushed his fingers against Max’s for a moment in a comforting gesture.

Fernando worriedly glanced around Jenson to the younger man and then glared at the group in the distance. 

The group came closer but didn’t dare approach Max with the two lifeguards, and a rather aggressive looking Spaniard, there with him.

Max only relaxed again when the group passed him without a word, tensing again when he realised he had grabbed on to Daniel’s hand in his panic. The Aussie didn’t seem to mind, rubbing circles with his thumb over Max’s knuckles.

“Are you hungry? Maybe you could go back to the tower with us for a bit? Today is pizza day.” the Aussie said with a grin. Max tilted his head a little in surprise, but then nodded with a small smile on his face.

“I’m starving.” he said with a grin, not letting go of Daniel’s hand as they walked back.

“Do you want to come as well?” Jenson asked Fernando, the Spaniard distracted by some beach balls. Fernando blinked up at him, but then shook his head.

“I need to meet with friends for lunch.” he explained. “But maybe… we could get dinner tonight? As a date?” he asked with a sly smile. Jenson blushed, fumbling for words.

“Did I startle you again?” Fernando said with a proud grin. Jenson chuckled.

“A little… but yes, that’d be nice.” he said. Fernando’s grin widened even more and he leaned in to lightly brush his lips over Jenson’s.

“See you tonight then” he said as he pulled away. “You have my number.” he called over his shoulder. 

When Jenson entered the tower, he was met by 4 matching smirks. 

“You could all see that from the window, couldn’t you?” he said with a sigh.

“Yep!” Seb said with a wide grin, before throwing a pizza box to Jenson, who only barely caught it. Jenson opened it and frowned.

“Why did you get me the Hot and Spicy one?” he said with a frown, poking at the heap of peppers that covered the pizza’s surface. Kimi shrugged.

“We figured out that must be your type.” he said as the others burst out laughing, even Max grinning widely. Jenson grumpily pushed the box away, giving them half-hearted glares.

“I was going to tell you all something else as well, but since you’re all being so cruel…” he said, placing his hand over his heart in feigned sadness. Daniel rolled his eyes.

“Tell us! Seb will do the paperwork for the job interviews if you do.” the German in question nodded before frowning.

“No, wait I don’t-”

“I have a date.” Jenson interrupted quickly. “And Seb now does too, with that beautiful stack of paper of there.” he added with a triumphant smile. Seb grumbled something German under his breath and stood up with a dramatic sigh, shuffling over to the desk in the corner. Kimi hesitated, but walked over as well, sitting down opposite him. 

“Eat your pizza.” Daniel told Jenson with a smile, trying very hard to ignore the way Seb kept ‘accidentally’ brushing his feet against Kimi’s legs under the table. Jenson eyed the spicy pizza with a grimace.

“I’ll need CPR if I eat that.” he said with a disgusted face. Max surprised them by laughing quietly.

“I think we know just who to call if you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on insta @polymer.f1  
> & for feedback and anonymous requests (in case you for example don't want me to know how dirty minded you are (which can't be worse than me)), please use https://quagswagging.sarahah.com/


	4. Day 4, Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This 'day' is turning out to be quite long, so I've decides to split it in two :)
> 
> Also, I got all my knowledge on lifeguards from a tv show called Bondi Rescue, anything that doesn't make sense is my own fault lmao. XD
> 
> Aaaaand, a green whistles a heavy painkiller which gets administered by breathing it in, the device looks like a whistle, so hence the name (but more on that later)
> 
> I'll try to update sooner this time! :3  
> And thanks to everyone who is still reading this!

It was supposed to be a relatively calm day. The weather wasn’t great, which meant the beach was quiet, but good enough it didn’t cause too many waves.

The 4 lifeguards were stuck in the tower for most day. Daniel agitatedly throwing bouncy balls against the wall while Kimi was napping in the corner of the room, his head on Seb’s lap while the German was practically beaming as he ran his fingers through Kimi’s short hair. 

Jenson was on the phone with Fernando, trying to convince the Spaniard to come over for lunch, speaking in hushed tones so the others couldn’t hear him.

“- so I’ll see you soon then, yeah?” he whispered. “Can’t wait… I eh… yeah bye.” he ended awkwardly. Daniel snorted.

“Such a good flirt.” he teased. Jenson glared.

“Oh shut up. Go find your Dutchman on the beach.” he grumbled. Daniel glanced out the window and spotted Max walking towards the shoreline, a bodyboard clutched under his arm. He felt heat rising to his cheeks and looked away. 

“You’re blushing.” Seb remarked. Daniel snorted.

“Your crush is sleeping on your lap.” he retorted. Ssb tensed and looked down at Kimi. Kimi let out a grumpy huf when the German stopped massaging his scalp. 

“Don’t stop!” he mumbled, cuddling closer to the German. Seb resumed his patting while glaring at Daniel, who held his hands up in an innocent gesture. 

Jenson suddenly cursed loudly, reaching for the binoculars. The others turned to see a helicopter circling above the water. Jenson grabbed the walkie talkie.

“Tower to Chopper, what’s the problem, over?” the Brit sounded tense. Daniel got up and jogged over to the window, eying the chopper hanging in the distance.

Kimi got up as well, giving Sebastian a tight lipped smile, and patted his shoulder as a thank you for acting like his pillow. The walkie talkie came to life again.

“This is Chopper to Lifeguard tower. There is a bull shark near the Northern reefs, over.” was the reply. Jenson cursed while Daniel was already sprinting to the other side of the tower, slamming his hand on a large red button to trigger the Shark Alarm.

“God I hate that noise.” Kimi immediately grumbled as the alarm wailed out. Seb winched and nodded in agreement.

“Dan! You and I will go in the water to chase out the shark and to get out any stupid asses who are still surfing out there. Kimi, Seb, stay on the beach and try to stop any possible panic.” Jenson ordered, already jogging out the tower, the others following after him.

They got out the jetski and went onto the water. Any time there was a shark in the bay, they had to chase it out, which was no one's favourite job, but it had to be done. Daniel was honestly terrified of sharks, and was even less happy when Jenson told him to get on the board, which was attached to the jetski and allowed him to look in the water so they could spot the shark sooner.

Meanwhile Sebastian and Kimi were patrolling the shoreline when suddenly a fluffy haired youngster attached himself to Kimi’s side.

“Hello Charles.” Kimi deadpanned as the Monégasque peeked up at him with wide eyes. 

“Is there really a shark in the water?” Charles asked. Kimi sighed.

“There is, but as long as you stay out of the water, you’re fine.” Kimi said, ruffling Charles’s hair. Charles still looked skeptical and stayed close to Kimi and Seb as the life guards resumed their walk. 

“Wait? Kimi..?” Charles suddenly looked a little shy. “I was wondering… I need to interview someone about their job for a College paper, and eh… could I interview you?” he said in rushed words. 

Seb half expected Kimi to say no and got ready to smack the Finn if he did, but Kimi only smiled gently.

“Sure, pup, come to the tower once this is over yeah?” he said. Charles beamed up at them and rushed closer to hug Kimi tightly another time before jogging away again. 

Kimi felt Sebastian looking at him and blushed slightly at the soft expression on Seb’s face.

“You’re secretly such a softy.” Seb mused. Kini glared, but his smart retort was lost when Sebastian squeezed his hand briefly.

~~~

Daniel was having the absolute worst time of his life trying to spot the shark, which meant dunking his head under water every once in a while to look for shadows. His eyes were shooting daggers at Jenson every time he came up, but his goggles made him look a lot less intimidating than what he had hoped for.

“There it is!” he shouted as he came up for what felt like the thousandth time, his voice a little more unsteady than he would have liked. 

The shark was about 2-3 metres long and was following a large school of fish into the bay. As it was a bull shark, and those guys were pretty aggressive, it was necessary to drive him out, and since he had followed the fish into the bay, they could also use the fish to coax him out.

“Dan! Up ahead!” Jenson suddenly yelled. A little closer to shore, Daniel spotted a bodyboard, with someone hastily paddling his way back. Jenson steered the jet ski around, knowing it would be way smarter to get the person out of the water before having another attempt at the shark. 

Up close, Daniel was surprised to see it was Max. Once they neared enough, Daniel pulled him from the bodyboard onto the the jet ski’s board, yelling at him to hold on to the straps. Max looked like he wanted to say something, but the jet ski made too much noise.

Taking back to shore to bring Max there would take too much time, so the Dutchman would just have to go with them in search of the shark. Daniel pushed Max onto his stomach on the board and put an arm over Max’s back to keep him in place the best he could. 

It took them about 20 minutes to push the fish out of the bay, the shark going with them. It should not have taken much longer, because the water was starting to turn bad, and the waves higher. Max looked a little pale and Dan was glad he was supporting him, or he was pretty sure the Dutchman would have fallen off.

It was only when the jet ski slid onto the sand that Daniel could turn to look at Max and was surprised to see his face had paled even more, and there were silent tears running down his cheeks.

“Max, what’s wrong?” he said in concern, rolling to his knees and carefully helping the other man onto his knees as well. Max squeezed his eyes shut for a moment.

“I-I hurt my hand crashing into some rocks with the bodyboard.” he mumbled eventually, holding his hand out to Daniel. The area around his thumb was swollen and the angle of the digit itself was completely off. 

“Shit, I’m sorry, I should have noticed.” Daniel said, gently cradling Max’s hand between his to inspect the damage. Jenson knelt down next to them as well.

“Let’s get him to the tower and give him a green whistle while we wait for the paramedics to arrive, I’ll put back the jet ski in the shed.” Jenson decided, soothingly ruffling Max's hair. “God you’re unlucky mate.” 

Daniel gently supported Max as he got up, holding his wrist to ensure his hand didn’t move too much. He felt extremely guilty about not noticing the injury sooner, but he was so on edge about all the sharks he hadn’t even thought of the possibility. Max really did seem in pain, which wasn’t strange since he had to hold on to the jet ski with his injured hand. 

Daniel could not resist the urge to place a gentle kiss to Max’s temple.

“Sorry…” he mumbled. “It’ll be okay, we’ll give you something for the pain.” Max leaned into his touch and stayed quiet. 

Jenson, meanwhile, had some different problems. Just as he pushed the jet ski back in it’s garage, he heard someone come up behind him.

He turned to come face to face with a fuming Fernando.

“H-hi?” Jenson tried. Fernando rambled to him in Spanish before finally switching back to English once Jenson only turned more confused.

“You went in the water! When there was a shark!” Fernando said in exasperation, punctuating each sentence with a punch to Jenson’s shoulder.

“...It is my job..?” Jenson answered slowly. Fernando still frowned.

“I was wor… what’s the.. Ugh! Stupid English!” Fernando yelled in frustration. “I was scared, for you!”

“You were worried ..” Jenson tried. Fernando sighed.

“Si! Claramente!” Fernando said with a huf. Jenson smiled awkwardly.

“Thanks, I guess?” he said, reaching out to pat Fernando’s shoulder. Fernando raised an eyebrow.

“I thought we would be over this at this point.” Fernando huffed, before pulling Jenson in and smashing their lips together, much less fleeting than their first kiss.

Jenson let out a surprised noise, but kissed back, wrapping his arms around the shorter Spaniard to bring him closer.

He definitely could get used to this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo not much Buttonso this chapter, but our favourite Spanish diva will be back soon, pinky promise xD
> 
> Also: I am no paramedic, so please excuse any mistakes in the descriptions here :)
> 
>  
> 
> (Pretty proud to have updated this again so soon, hope I can keep that up :) )

Nico Hülkenberg was the on-duty paramedic and someone who worked with the Lifeguards on a regular basis. He had a bit of a odd fashion taste, but he was good at what he did, so Jenson always asked for him in case of emergencies like this.

Max was on the bed tucked in the corner of the tower, resting against the raised backrest. Daniel was next to him on the stool, much like the time Max had been stung by blue bottles. Max was biting his lip in an effort to stop it from trembling, while Daniel held on to his unhurt hand.

“It’s gonna be okay.” the Aussie murmured soothingly. Jenson walked over with the green whistle while they waited for Nico to arrive. The green whistle was a device with administered a quite heavy painkiller by inhalation, and had made for more than one funny encounter when patients took it. 

“Just inhale and exhale through your mouth, it will ease the pain until we can set that thumb okay?” Jenson said, squeezing Max’s shoulder before walking away again. 

Daniel smiled in relief when after a fee inhalations, a rather dopey expression came to Max’s face.

“Better?” he asked. Max giggled and held up his hurt hand a little, his thumb bruised and at an odd angle.

“Thumbs up.” he said with a proud grin. Daniel snorted and gently pushed some wet hair out of Max’s face.

Suddenly, the door to the tower flew open and a tall, blond man entered the room.

“I’m heeeere!” Nico sing-songed, the German grinning as he pushed his leopard printed sunglasses on top of his head. Max looked at him with wide eyes before turning to Daniel.

“He’s tall!” he whispered not do subtly. Daniel nodded.

“Good call Max.” he said amusedly. Nico walked over.

“Hello sweetheart, let me have a look, yeah?” he said as he kneeled down next to Max, much calmer now. 

“We gave him a green whistle already.” Daniel said. Nico grinned and winked at Max.

“Good stuff eh?” he said. Max nodded enthusiastically. 

“I can’t feel my teeth.” he announced proudly. Nico chuckled.

“I know, but I’m afraid you are going to feel this.” he said, gently cradling Max’s hand in his as he looked at the thumb.

“Dislocation, yeah?” Daniel asked. Nico nodded.

“Yeah, I need to pop it back in to relieve the pain, and then he’ll need to go to the hospital to see if he needs pins or just a cast.” Nico said. Max still looked like he had absolutely no clue what was going on, but gave Dan a lopsided grin.

“You’re pretty.” he mumbled, patting Dan’s head. Daniel grinned.

“Thanks mate.” he said, brushing his fingers over Max’s cheek. 

“You’ll need to hold him in place yeah, because this will hurt.” Nico said. “And we need someone on standby to hold his legs if necessary.” he ordered. Daniel gestured Kimi over, the Finn standing near Max’s feet.

“Okay sweetheart, this is gonna be uncomfortable, but if you stay still, it’ll be over soon.” Nico said gently to Max. Max grinned.

“Okay, because I need to skating on the lake soon.” he said solemnly. Daniel tried not to laugh. 

“I know sweetheart.” he said, moving a bit closer so he could hold Max’s torso down. Nico still had a tight grip on Max’s hand and slowly moved his thumb around, trying to find the right angle. 

Max let out a wail in pain at the movement and tried to pull away, but Daniel held him pressed against the bed.

“Another green whistle!” he called to Jenson, who moved quickly. Nico made a shushing noise to Max as he continued to try to find the right angle. Max almost kicked him straight in the face, but Kimi caught his legs. 

“Easy sweetheart.” Daniel cooed to Max, while taking the new green whistle from Jenson. “Just breathe.” he said, helping Max breathe through the tube. Max moaned as Nico twisted his hand a bit more.

“Almost…” Nico muttered, before suddenly, the joint popped back in with a soft plop. Max immediately relaxed, the pain easing directly when everything was in place again.

“Good job.” Daniel said, relaxing his hold on Max and taking the green whistle from him when he dropped it. Max frowned at them, clearly a little upset.

“I trusted you.” he told Dan. Daniel smiled and smoothed the still slightly drowsy Dutchman’s hair back.

“Sorry sweetheart.”

~~  
Later, when Max had been taken to hospital and Daniel and Jenson were out patrolling, Charles came back to the tower.

Kimi had the afternoon off, but stayed in the tower for the promised interview. Sev was on tower duty, which meant he could listen in, although he pretended not to, of course.

Charles looked a little nervous as he walked in, a binder pressed against his chest. Sebastian greeted him with a little wave.

“Kimi will be back in a second, you can sit at the table, okay sweetie?” Seb said. Charles nodded and sat down, humming softly as he sifted through some papers.

Eventually, Kimi came back to the tower, smiling gently when he saw Charles. He first walked over to Seb, kicking the leg of Seb’s chair as he looked outside for a moment.

“Anything interesting at the moment?” he asked. Seb turned with a cheeky smile.

“You are the most interesting thing in here, Räikkönen.” he said with a wink. Kimi glared and smacked the back of his head.

“Idiot.” he mumbled, but there was a small blush on his cheeks as he turned to Charles.

“Hi pup.” he said, messing up Charles’s hair before flopping down in the chair opposite him. Charles grinned.

“Hello.” he said. “Thanks by the way, I didn’t think you would agree to this.” 

“No problem.” Kimi said, another smile tugging at his lips. “So tell me, what exactly do you need to know.” 

“Eh… just some stuff about what you do from day to day, why you chose the job… things like that..” Charles said, getting out some paper. Kimi hummed.

“Well, if you want you can just join me and Seb tomorrow, and we’ll show you.” Kimi mused. He normally would never propose something like that, but he liked the kid, he was amusing, and adorable. Charles beamed at him.

“Really?” he said eagerly. Kimi nodded.

“Sure.” he wanted to add more, but looked up as the phone rang. Seb answered and after a short conversation hung up again.

“We need to call Nico back in, Daniel pulled someone out of the surf who was hit by a surfboard, and the guy inhaled quite a bit of water.” Seb explained, already on the phone to call for the paramedic.

“We can’t seem to catch a break today… reckon you need help?” Kimi said. He wasn’t technically on duty, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t stay around if needed. Seb shrugged.

“Maybe, we’ll see what condition he’s in yeah?” He said. Kimi nodded. 

Charles was glancing between them, a little unsure what to do.

“You mind staying?” Sebastian decided. “Sometimes people can act up from lack of oxygen, so we might just need your help a little. Charles nodded, eyes wide. Kimi ruffled his hair.

“Good pup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo who has been pulled out of the water this time, any guesses?? ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME BLOODY AGES TO UPLOAD
> 
> Also, after the last chapter, I got so many comments saying the guy they pulled from the sea had to be Pierre, and it actually wasn't going to be, but after thinking about it, it actually kinda worked soooo xD

It wasn’t long before the Daniel and Jenson arrived at the tower, supporting another young man between them. Charles let out a whimper when he saw who it was and tried to rush forward. Kimi caught his arm.

“What’s wrong?”

“T-that’s Pierre…” Charles whimpered, looking up with wide eyes. Kimi cursed, remembering it was one of the boys Charles had been with when they had saved him.

Pierre had quite a nasty cut on his forehead where the surfboard had hit him, and his skin had a sickly green hue that signalled lack of oxygen. 

Sebastian was already readying their oxygen mask as Daniel helped Pierre onto the bed. The young man looked up and spotted Charles. With a strangled sound, he made a move as if to reach out for him, a panicked look on his features. Charles wanted to go forward to comfort him, but peeked at Kimi for permission.

“Let them do their jobs first, then you can sit with him, okay?” Kimi said, squeezing his hand. Charles winched and bit his lip as Pierre let out another frightened moan. 

Nico came back into the tower, followed by a wide eyed man clutching most of the equipment. 

“Hi sweetheart, it’s all gonna be okay.” Nico immediately soothed. The other man walked closer, paling a little when he saw the blood on Pierre’s head. He let out a little squeak and glanced at Nico, who sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Yes Guti, that’s blood.” he said. The man frowned at him and huffed, squaring his shoulders a little.

“I know.” he mumbled, before brushing past Nico and towards Pierre, gently brushing his fingers over the panicked man’s cheek.

“You’ll be okay honey.” he said softly. Pierre calmed down almost instantly, looking up at Guti with wide eyes.

“Hurts.” he whimpered as Guti pressed a towel against the cut to stop the blood.

“I know, it will soon get better, okay?” he soothed. Pierre nodded, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. Guti immediately tapped his cheek.

“Keep those eyes open sweetie.” he said gently. Pierre groaned but did as he asked.

Sebastian, who was handing over the oxygen machine to Nico, watched what was going on with a curious expression. Hulk chuckled.

“Esteban isn’t fond of blood, but he is a master at calming patients down, it’s quite incredible really.” he gave the Mexican a little smile, to which Esteban blushed. 

They placed the oxygen mask over Pierre’s nose and mouth. To ensure Pierre wouldn’t suffer from secondary drowning, in which inhaled water could still kill patients hours after they have been pulled from the water, they needed to get some pure oxygen into him but that proved harder than it had seemed.

Pierre was not enjoying the mask. The moment they tried to put it on, he thrashed away, in his disorientation not understanding what was going on. Esteban brushed his fingers over his cheek again, smiling gently, and although Pierre did stop thrashing around, he still sobbed, his eyed falling on Charles again. Guti noticed and gestured Charles over.

“Sit here with him okay? It will help him stay calm.” Guti said as Charles neared, the young Monégasque glancing back a little apprehensive at Kimi, who gave him a supportive nod. Charles sat down, clutching Pierre’s hand in his. Pierre shuddered.

“Charles…” he whined, his eyes wide. Charles bit his lip, brushing some hair out of Pierre’s face while making sure not to touch the wound on his head. 

“It’s okay Pear, you’re safe here.” Charles said softly. Pierre tried to move closer to him, but Guti gently pushed him back.

“Stay in place darling.” he murmured as Hulk carefully moved to put the mask back on his face. Pierre stayed still this time, not even moving when Hulk cleaned out the cut on his forehead and put a bandage over it. 

Kimi came up behind Charles when he saw the Monégasque’s hands tremble a little as he held on to Pierre.

“It’s okay sweetheart, he’ll soon feel better.” Kimi soothed. Charles sniffled and nodded, brushing his fingers over Pierre’s cheek for a moment. 

Guti kept an eye on Pierre to make sure he wouldn’t push the mask off again while sitting down next to Charles, gently patting his free hand as the young man still seemed a little overwhelmed. 

‘We need to bring him to the hospital just to make sure he’s okay, would you prefer to come with him?” he asked Charles. Charles glanced at Pierre, who was practically pleading him with his eyes, and nodded

“Yeah I’d like that.” 

~~

The lifeguards were relieved to find the remainder of the day rather boring, not much going on at all. Jenson clocked out early but stayed in the tower, a certain Spaniard curled up on his lap with a content expression. The other lifeguards tried their best to ignore them, but the soft moans and giggles that came from down almost constantly made that pretty difficult. 

After closing down the beach, they decided to stay in the tower for dinner to celebrate another successful weekend. 

Jenson and Fernando pulled away just long enough to tell the others what they wanted to eat before going back to ‘attempting to eat each others faces off’ as Seb described it. 

“You’re just jealous.” Jenson told him, before pressing a kiss just below Nando’s ear. Seb glared and folded his arms over his chest.

“I’m not, I’ve got a perfectly okay love life.” Sebastian declared grumpily. Kimi looked up at this, a slightly surprised look on his face, but didn’t say anything. Sebastian glanced at Kimi and awkwardly cleared his throat.

“Well, I mean it’s not like I’m seeing anyone, but eh…” he trailed off. Kimi gave him the tiniest smile humanly possible before quickly looking away.

At that moment, there was a knock at their door, and Daniel went to open.

“Max! How are you feeling?” he asked worriedly, ushering the man in. Max’s hand was in a cast, but other than that he seemed fine, although tired.

“I’m okay.” he said softly. “I just wanted to apologize. I shouldn’t have peddled out that far, and I didn’t want to, but the current caught me and-” his rambles were interrupted by Daniel, who hugged him tightly.

“Don’t, we’re just glad you’re okay.” he murmured. Max smiled lightly and hugged back, blushing a little. Daniel was smiling as well, not in a hurry to let go of Max. 

It was only when Sebastian coughed that Daniel pulled away slightly.

“Oh just kiss Kimi already, might stop you from being jealous.” Daniel said, only hugging Max closer after. The Dutchman pressed his face in Daniel’s shoulder to hide his grin as Sebastian paled, looking at Kimi with wide eyes. 

The Finn momentarily looked up from his phone and sighed, rolling his eyes as he got up. He sauntered over to Sebastian and grabbed his arm, pulling him in closer. He brushed their lips together ever so slightly, making Seb’s breathing hitch. 

Sebastian didn’t get the chance to kiss back before Kimi pulled away again, patting his shoulder and sauntering back to the couch. He might have seemed his usual distant self, but his cheeks had coloured ever so slightly. 

Sebastian quickly followed after him, taking Kimi’s hand and pulling him around.

“Come here you dork.” he said softly, pressing their lips together more firmly as he cradled Kimi’s face between his hands. 

Daniel had meanwhile pulled away from Max, but kept one arm around his shoulders. He glanced and Fernando and Jenson, the latter looking at Kimi and Sebastian with one eyebrow raised.

“Well that took them long enough.”


	7. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why it took me months to update this, but here we are (finally!!)  
> It is quite a long chapter, so I hope that makes up for everything a little :3
> 
> Promise I'll update this sooner in the future!  
> Let me know what you think will happen next ;)

“Morning…” a shy voice called out. Kimi turned away from his binoculars and smiled when he saw Charles coming into the tower.

“Morning, you ready?” he asked. Charles nodded and sat down next to the Finn.

“Bit nervous though…” he admitted. Kimi patted his hand.

“Will be okay, I’ll be there and if at any times you want to stop that’s fine too.” he said. “We’ll just have you get some lifeguarding experience so you can write your report, you don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.” he explained gruffly. Charles let out a shaky sigh and nodded.

“Morning!” Seb cheerfully announced as he came back into the tower after his round of patrolling, sunglasses pushed into his blonde curls. The German walked over to them, ruffling Charles’s hair before leaning in and drawing Kimi into a soft kiss. Charles grinned at them.

“You’re together?!” he said excitedly, bouncing a little on his chair. Sebastian grinned while Kimi gave a small nod, tenderly smiling up at Seb. He pulled the German onto his lap before turning to Charles again.

“How’s Pierre?” he asked. Charles sighed,

“He’s okay, just tired. Stoffel is watching him, so he’ll be fine, I’m sure.” he said with a small smile, still looking a bit anxious. Seb squeezed his knee.

“You did well yesterday.” he praised. “Guti and Hulk, and us all, we’re very impressed.” he said. Charles cheeks turned a deep pink and Kimi chuckled, pushing away and getting up.

“Okay, little pup, time for your first patrol.” he decided, as he saw Daniel and Jenson coming back to the tower as well.

“Hello little fluff.” Jenson greeted, patting Charles’s hair. Seb raised his eyebrow when he saw the Brit’s neck.

“Had a good night?” he snorted, pointing at all the hickeys peeking out just above his collar. Jenson pushed his sunglasses up and winked.

“Last night, this morning…. tonight again…” he mused. Kimi rolled his eyes and grabbed Charles’s wrist. 

“Let’s go before he gets to the details.” he muttered under his breath.

“I’ll walk with you, I saw Max on the beach.” Daniel said, glancing at the clock and realising he was on break anyways. He changed his uniform shirt for a plain white one.

“Oh Charles?” Seb said, calling the young man back. “Wear this.” he said, handing him the light blue shirt all the other guards wore too. Charles’s eyes widened a little.

“Really?” he murmured under his breath. The others all nodded.

“Part of the team for a day, so you need to wear it.” Jenson decided. Charles grinned and quickly shrugged off his own shirt, before pulling the light blue fabric over his head.

“Looks good, but it’s a little big on you.” Daniel chuckled. Kimi shrugged.

“Is one of my spares I think.” he muttered. Seb cuddled into his side, hand brushing over Kimi’s shoulder.

“You’re too broad.” he purred, nuzzling Kimi’s neck and making the Finn smirk, turning slightly to kiss him. Charles coughed awkwardly, glancing up at Daniel, who sighed dramatically and just gestured for Charles to follow him.

“Are leaving, you coming too Kimi?” he called over his shoulder. Kimi grumbled something under his breath but followed after them, pecking Seb’s lips one last time before heading out the door.

“You’re turning soft.” Daniel cooed. Kimi smacked the back of Daniel’s head.

“Shut up or I’ll drown you.” he growled. Daniel snorted and slung his arm over Charles’s shoulders.

“We have a pup to save me now.” 

They were meanwhile nearing Max, who was sprawled on a beach chair. Daniel, who had a bottle of icy water in his hand, grinned mischievously, walking over and tipping the bottle so cold water ran down Max’s shoulders and chest.

“What the f-” Max exclaimed, turning and blushing as he came face to face with the lifeguards and Charles.

“You looked so hot, I’d thought I’d cool you down a little.” Daniel winked. Max turned bright red, his mouth opening and closing a few times but no words came out. Daniel blinked a little worriedly.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you…” he chuckled a little awkwardly. Max huffed.

“Not scared.” he muttered, but his cheeks were still a bright red. Kimi glanced between them for a moment, before raising an eyebrow and gesturing Charles after him but a slight tilt of his head.

They walked over to the surf of the sea, leaving the other two to talk for a moment. 

“So normally, one of the guards from the tower tells us if there is trouble, or just if we happen to see it ourselves, then we’ll act as well of course.” he explained. Charles nodded thoughtfully. 

“Does something happen every day?” he asked. Kimi shrugged.

“Normally yes, but often that is just some bumps and scrapes.” he said. “Or foolish people swimming in the big waves.” he added. Charles shuffled forward a little, kicking off his flip flops to stand in the water. Kimi smiled softly at him as Charles giggled slightly.

Suddenly, two very stressed looking men rushed over to them, the smaller one looking close to crying as he grabbed Kimi’s arm.

“We lost our son!” the man choked out in a panic. The other man gently peeled him off Kimi, drawing him into his arms as the man started to sob.

“Sorry.” he muttered. Kimi nodded.

“It’s okay, tell us what happened.” he said calmly. The taller man took in a shaky breath.

“We were at our umbrella, and I turned to put sunscreen on Kevin’s back, and I turn back and our baby is just gone.” he explained, gently rubbing his partner’s back.

“What’s your son’s name?” Charles asked softly.

“L-Lando.” the smaller man, Kevin, said. “He’s just turned three, blonde hair, wearing swimming trunks with little cats on them…” Kimi nodded, gesturing Daniel and Max closer before taking out his walkie talkie.

“Attention tower, we have a missing child, a little boy by the name of Lando.” he explained. 

“Copy that.” Jenson’s voice sounded in return. “Will send more people and the buggy to search.” he added.

Charles had meanwhile explained the situation to Max and Daniel, who nodded in answer.

“Stay with them, okay? We’ll start searching.” Kimi said. Daniel nodded, turning to the couple. 

“I’m Daniel.” he introduced. “it will be okay, we just need to stay calm.” he said. 

“I’m Marcus.” the taller man said. “And this is Kevin. This is our first real family holiday, but it’s definitely not going as planned.” he explained, eyes still wide.

“Where did you last see him?” Kimi asked as Seb arrived with the buggy car. 

“Near the East entrance.” Kevin spoke up. Kimi nodded and hopped in the buggy car, gesturing for Charles to get on the back.

“We’ll keep you informed, stay with Daniel and Max.” he said, before they drove off.

It took them 20 minutes, but then Charles suddenly gasped.

“Stop! Stop! There is a boy over there! Near the surf!” he yelled. Kimi didn’t see him instantly, but Charles had already rushed off before they could ask him again. 

“I’ll stay with the buggy.” Seb said, urging Kimi out and after Charles, who was running towards the sea. As they neared the water, Kimi finally spotted the little boy heading for the waves, looking lost and scared.

“Hello honey, are you Lando?” Charles said softly, kneeling down near the toddler and gently grabbing his hand to stop him from going in the water. The toddler nodded.

“L-lost my papas…” he whimpered. Charles nodded.

“We’ll bring you back to them, okay? They are looking for you.” he said gently. Lando nodded and held out his arms when he spotted Charles’s blue shirt. Charles lifted him onto his hip, turning back to Kimi.

“Good job.” Kimi praised, smiling tenderly at the little toddler.

They took Lando back in the buggy, the little one giggling slightly as he sat securely on Charles’s lap. When he spotted his fathers in the distance, he turned restless. 

“Papa! Papa!” he whined. Kevin was the first to reach them, lifting Charles up after the buggy had barely come to a halt.

“Oh honey.” Kevin sobbed, hugging the boy close.

“Was scared papa...” Lando whimpered, only calming down slightly as Marcus hugged them both close.

“Shh, you’re safe, thanks to the Lifeguards.” Marcus whispered, brushing his finger over Lando’s nose. 

 

Charles let out a yelp when Jenson’s hand came down on his shoulder, the Brit grinning widely.

“Well done little pup.” he praised. “We have a new rookie place opening up soon, you should definitely try out.” he added. Charles’s eyes widened.

“R-really?” he asked, turning to Kimi as well. Kimi grinned and nodded,

“You’re talented.” he said simply. Daniel grinned at them too, his arm slung over Max’s shoulders, the Dutchman contently leaning into his side.

“Cool, I promise not to go too hard on you.” he teased. Charles blushed, before turning back to the little family they had just reunited. Lando seemed close to falling asleep, contently closed in his papas’ embrace.

“Thank you.” Marcus and Kevin both told him. Charles blushed yet again.

“You’re very welcome.”


End file.
